


Preference - First Kiss

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Emotional Dean, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What your first kiss was like with Dean, Sam and Cas.</p><p> </p><p>Reader insert first kiss preferences for Dean, Sam and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preference - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I made while editing, I do not have a beta.

 

Dean - Your first kiss with Dean is far from planned. You had been in love with Dean for a long time and he was madly in love with you, everyone knew this, except you two. It happens after a really tough hunt. You almost don’t make it out and it scares the shit out of Dean. All of the denying his feelings and trying not to think about how much he wants you, never letting his eyes linger on you for too long, none of it matters when he sees your life almost end right before his eyes. You’re standing by the impala while Sam cleans things up and Dean comes jogging out of the warehouse towards you. He grabs you and crushes your mouths together. It’s rough, and demanding and desperate. It catches you completely off guard and it’s something you have waited for forever. Even though no words are exchanged between you two it’s like Dean is baring his soul. This had been something you’ve both wanted for a long time. The intensity and emotion behind the kiss is palpable and you can feel it all over your body, covering you in goosebumps. Like a fire that was set inside the both of you. Dean Winchester does NOT get butterflies, but boy was there something flying around his stomach when he kissed you. He pulls away reluctantly and presses your foreheads together, both of you breathing heavily. A sigh of relief leaves him and he kisses your forehead. You finally found out what home felt like and what it was for you, and it was Dean.

 

 

Sam - It all started with a glass of whiskey at a bar after a hunt. After a few too many drinks and a few games of pool, you two stumble back to the motel and lay back on the bed together with a bottle of whiskey Dean keeps stashed in the impala, joking about nothing, making fun of Dean and doing impression of Cas. Laughs and brushes of hands and shoulders, until your faces are unnaturally close, grinning and unthinking as breathy giggles fall against each others mouths. Eventually the laughter fades, and your lips press against each other’s. The kiss is gentle and you take your time exploring each others mouths. He tastes like alcohol and something uniquely Sam. You slowly pull away, smiles faded, a laugh leaving each of your mouths and all you can do is stare at each other before you close the gap once more, heads craning, eyes closing. It was like something out of a damn room-com but you didn’t even care, all you could focus on was the silk soft hair your fingers were threaded through and how right his lips felt against yours. 

 

 

Cas - Your first kiss with Cas happens on your first date together. You’re out looking at Christmas light and it’s snowing. You’re staring at the lights strung up over the ledge of wood paneling above your heads, you turn to look at him and he kisses you. The kiss starts out shy and hesitant and you can feel how nervous the angel is. This isn’t his first kiss but it’s his first time kissing you and he wants it to be perfect. There was so much build up the whole night leading up to this. It had been on your mind all night, hoping he would kiss you. When you moan slightly he takes it as a sign that you’re enjoying this. He gains a little more confidence and moves one hand to your cheek, the other wrapping around your waist to pull you flush against him. The kiss turned passionate and more demanding. He nudges your mouth open wider, tangling your tongues together, the heat of his tongue massaging yours makes you weak in the knees. He has seen many amazing things in his life, witnessed many events over thousands of years but to him, kissing you is the most incredible thing he’s ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback. Let me know if I should continue doing these! I am pretty insecure about my writing so if I suck, for the love of Chuck let me know! Also, I apologize for any mistakes I missed while editing.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a request for a preference you want me to write for either J2M or TFW? Send it to my tumblr!  
> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
